


Taking Care of You

by daysinrussiavictuuri



Series: Sweet as Cavities [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Dentist AU, Dentistry, Fluff, M/M, Viktor does his best to take care of Yuuri, Wisdom Teeth, Yuuri's nervous about going to the dentist again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/daysinrussiavictuuri
Summary: "Yuuri calm down, everyone gets their wisdom teeth removed at some point," his roommate/best friend assures him. "Remember last year when I had mine removed? You let me watch The Skater and I and the sequel for days with my hamsters to cuddle with until I was all better. It wasn't so bad."It wasn't so bad because Phichit was usually more optimistic about these things, and back then Yuuri hadn't met his gorgeously handsome dentist/boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have the next part of my Dentist AU series! Special thanks to sexykatsudon on tumblr again for the inspiration and the idea of Yuuri getting his wisdom teeth removed.
> 
> This is based off of my own experience when I had my wisdom teeth removed. It was years ago so I apologize if my portrayal isn't completely accurate.

Yuuri sait anxiously in the reception area. A wave of deja vu hit him all over again; anxious Yuuri waiting to be called in for his appointment with Phichit next to him as a supporting friend.

"Yuuri calm down, everyone gets their wisdom teeth removed at some point," his roommate/best friend assures him, "Remember last year when I had mine removed? You let me watch The Skater and I and the sequel for days with my hamsters to cuddle with until I was all better. It wasn't so bad."

It wasn't so bad because Phichit was usually more optimistic about these things, and back then Yuuri hadn't met his gorgeously handsome dentist/boyfriend. 

They had been together for a little over 3 months now, and were completely comfortable in each other's company. Yuuri still lived in his shared apartment with Phichit, but Phichit knows that Viktor has been waiting eagerly for the day that Yuuri decides to move in with him. Phichit knows because he's the one the supplies Viktor with numerous updates of what his boyfriend is like at their apartment.

During the last recent appointment at the dentist, Viktor suggested considering getting his wisdom teeth removed since it looked like they were at the right stage to. Yuuri sucked in a breath and turned a bit pale. He had heard numerous stories about people getting their wisdom teeth removed. It wasn't that he didn't trust Viktor; it was more he was just really nervous about the whole process. But Yuuri knew he shouldn't put it off so he agreed to schedule it for the next appointment.

"Yuuri? You ready love?" Yuuri was snapped out of his panicking thoughts as he looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. Normally it was Mila or Georgi that called in the patients, but since today was special Viktor had come out to fetch Yuuri.

Phichit gave him a reassuring slap on the back as Yuuri nodded and stood up to follow his dentist boyfriend. He was taken to one of the special rooms that was more private. Yuuri could already feel his heart pounding loudly against his chest, but it slowed down a bit when Viktor grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze as he helped Yuuri into the chair.

They took care of all the normal procedures first, deep breathing exercises to calm Yuuri's nerves, blood pressure, teeth check. Yuuri is given a pair of sunglasses to shield his eyes from the overhead light. Mila is Viktor's assistant today as she wheels in all the necessary tools.

Yuuri gulps nervously as he tries not to look or think about what tools his teeth will be prodded with. He saw from the corner of his eyes Viktor picking up each one and making sure they were in perfect condition before use. He could never tell what each was for since Viktor and Mila were talking in what he calls "dentist language".

He spotted Viktor pick up a scary looking tool instead of applying the anesthetic. Yuuri starts to panic a little when he sees Viktor getting ready to use that tool first.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry dear, but I'm going to have to use this without anesthetic-" Viktor started talking in a playful tone, clearly meaning to joke, but when he turned his chair around he noticed Yuuri didn't respond and had fainted before they even began.

"Yuuri? Yuuri! It was just a joke I swear!! Please wake up and tell me you're okay, I'm really worried about you!!! Yuuri please!!!" Viktor put the tool down and started to shake his boyfriend patient, worry filling up in his wide blue eyes. Finally Yuuri blinked awake and Viktor lets out a sigh of relief. 

"V-Viktor?" Yuuri squeaked in a voice too high pitched.

"Oh Yuuri, you're okay, you're okay. I'm so sorry Yuuri is a joke, you know I'd never put you through anything painful before the anesthetic," Viktor hugged his boyfriend gently.

Mila, who had watched the whole incident rolled her eyes and comments, "This is why you shouldn't make dentist jokes before you operate on your patient."

It took a glass of water and a few more deep breathing exercises before Yuuri was back to normal so they could start again. Viktor made sure not to forget the anesthetic this time and not wave scary looking tools in front of his boyfriend.

The rest seemed all a blur to Yuuri, like he was caught up in a dream. Once the anesthetic kicked in, Yuuri slipped into the comforting subconscious where he didn't feel any pain, but was conscious enough to respond if he needed to turn his head or give a thumbs up if he was doing okay.

Then it was over and Yuuri found himself sitting up again.

Then Yuuri started crying.

It wasn't just small sniffling either. It started out as a whimper but then immediately broke out into big heavy sobs.

Mila and Viktor both lost it.

"Viktor! You said you didn't forget the anesthetic this time!" Mila cursed in Russian.

"I didn't!" Viktor protested all flustered. "Yuuri?!! Oh my god!! What's wrong? Are you in pain? Tell me what hurts?" Now it was Viktor's turn to panic as he frantically brushed away the tears slipping down his lover's cheeks. Yuuri just kept shaking his head as the tears kept spilling.   
Viktor pulled him into a gentle hug and let Yuuri cry into his dentist uniform. Mila had gone out to give them some privacy which they both appreciated at the moment.

When Yuuri's sobs quieted down to sniffles, Viktor handed him his special personal tissue box that looked a lot like Makkachin. Yuuri giggled a little at it to Viktor's relief and Viktor let him hold onto it for comfort.

Once Yuuri was calm and collected again, Viktor asked, "Okay Yuuri, I need you to nod or shake your head. Does anything hurt?"

Yuuri shook his head no.

"Good, good," Viktor sat back in his chair more relieved, running a hand through his bangs. He was really at a loss when Yuuri cried. He never had a patient cry after the operation, not to mention that was the first time he's ever seen Yuuri cry.

He helped Yuuri walk back to the reception area. Yuuri didn't know how long he had been at the dentist, but he wasn't too surprised to see Phichit wasn't anywhere.

"Oh Yuuri, Phichit left you a message," Sara told him, handing over a slip of paper with Phichit's handwriting.

Yuuri, I'm sure you'll be in good hands so don't worry about coming back to the apartment. I'll send over a bag of clothes to Viktor's later. Just send me an update text if you two aren't getting busy ;D - P

If Yuuri was anything close to his normal self right now he would've scolded Phichit for leaving him like this. But he was just so tired and numb he didn't care. He looked over at Viktor who read the note too and beamed.

"Of course you can stay over! Makkachin would be so pleased! I'm actually going to be on vacation for a week so it's perfect!" Viktor smiled.

"He took the week off just for you Yuuri," Mila called from the hall and winked.

"Shush! Mila, that was supposed to be a surprise!" Viktor pouted a little. It made Yuuri giggle quite a bit.

Since Yuuri was the last patient at the office due to his wisdom teeth operation, they both headed out to Viktor's apartment together. It was good because Yuuri could barely stand on his own and had to rely leaning on Viktor for support. Viktor would have carried him the entire way but Yuuri hastily shook his head to Viktor's disappointment. Yuuri would've felt so embarrassed.

Makkachin immediately bounded up to Yuuri first (so much for master's best friend, not that Viktor minded) before demanding attention from his owner.

"Do you want to relax on the couch or the bed?" Viktor asked. Yuuri whipped his head and looked at Viktor with a bit of worry. "Ah! Just to relax, don't worry! I know not to do anything when my boyfriend is recovering from their wisdom teeth removal."

Yuuri sighed with relief as Viktor took his coat off.

Since Yuuri's spare change of clothes hadn't arrived yet, Viktor lent him some pajamas. They were a bit too big, but they made Yuuri look adorably cute. Viktor helped him climb into bed over the sheets with tons of pillows propped up to support his back.

"Do you want to watch a movie? I don't have any Japanese ones unfortunately, but I think there might be a few in English," Viktor suggested as he rummaged around for his laptop and dvds.

Yuuri nodded tiredly as Viktor randomly selected a dvd from his shelf and brought it over. a movie seemed like a good distraction since the anesthetic was beginning to wear off. 

Viktor climbed onto the bed next to Yuuri and held his boyfriend gently in his arms as he hit play on the computer.

The Princess Bride displayed on the title screen and Yuuri turned to give Viktor a look.

"What? It's a classic! Have you seen it?" Viktor grinned as the opening scene started playing. 

Yuuri nods because he has seen it, once during one of Phichit's random movie nights. It had secretly become his favorite movie that he bought a copy for himself. He could probably quote the movie if his mouth wasn't too numb.

They giggled together at all the ridiculous corny scenes and how the line "Inconceivable!" was so overused. Viktor pretended to be dramatic like the princess and whispered that Yuuri would make a good fit for the Man in Black. Yuuri gave him a weak playful shove.

By the end of the movie Yuuri was crying again. He wasn't sure if it was the movie or because of his wisdom teeth surgery.

Viktor whispered sweet Russian words, trying to kiss the tears away.

"Does it hurt? Do you need painkillers? Ice pack?" Viktor asked. Yuuri shook his head. "Tell me what you need love?"

"I..." Yuuri struggled to talk, taking deep breaths. Viktor squeezed his hands to show he was patient. "I just need you..."

Viktor smiled and felt the happiest man alive. He placed soft kisses gently all over Yuuri's face, being extra delicate around the lips.

"I will give you all the love and attention you need, Yuuri," Viktor assures him. "If my love can help soothe the pain away, you can have all of it."

Yuuri hums in content before closing his eyes and falling asleep in Viktor's arms.

The next morning Yuuri woke up in pain. He must have made a noise because Viktor was rushing into the room immediately, his hands full with painkillers, an ice pack, and a glass of water.

Yuuri took the painkillers and drank some water with Viktor's help. 

"Are you up to eating anything? I made soup," Viktor tells him as he places the bottle of painkillers and glass on the water on the nightstand.

Yuuri didn’t feel like eating even though his stomach growled a little, so he told Viktor he would feel up to eating in a little bit.

“We could watch some cute puppy videos!” Viktor pulls up some of his favorites on YouTube. Yuuri’s face softens at the sight of the most adorable little creatures in the world.

“Awe, they look just like Vicchan-” Yuuri stops, remembering his old poodle. Viktor eyes him with concern and tries to lighten up the subject.

“We could adopt one! I’m sure Makkachin would love to have a new friend.”

“Getting a puppy is a lot of extra responsibilities Viktor,” Yuuri told him, even though he was having a hard time resisting the idea.

“Oh please, Extra is my middle name,” Viktor teased which made Yuuri giggle.

Yuuri’s phone buzzed and he opened a text message from Phichit. “Phichit’s asking if he could come over to drop off my stuff.”

“Tell him he’s more than welcome to! He could even stay for some soup if he wants, I’ve made plenty.”

Yuuri texts his friend back the okay. They decided they would wait to eat till Phichit gets here.

When Phichit knocked on the door and Viktor got up to answer it, he was surprised to see the Thai boy wasn’t the only one at his door step.

“Yurio? What are you doing here?” Viktor seemed genuinely surprised.

“Phichit didn’t know how to get to your place, so he had to call me. Luckily I was already on my way over to see how the Piggy is doing,” Yurio stated as if it was obvious. Yurio was a fellow skater like Phichit and Yuuri, and also a family friend of Viktor. Yurio flipped shit when he found out Viktor was dating Katsuki Yuuri, whom Yurio secretly admired a lot.

“Oh, well come on in you two! I made borscht! Yuuri’s in the bedroom.” Viktor welcomed them in as they took their shoes off.

“Nice place you got here Viktor. I’m honestly shocked Yuuri hasn’t begged you to let him live here,” Phichit whistled as he passed over Yuuri’s bag of things.

“I heard that!” a voice called from the bedroom. A rather tired looking Yuuri came walking out a second later.

“Yuuri! You ought to rest!” Viktor practically flew to his boyfriend’s side.

“I’m fine Viktor, I can’t lie in bed all day. Besides I was getting hungry,” Yuuri laughed.

They all settled down at the table while Viktor was serving the soup. The three skaters immediately launched into a discussion about the next competition. Even though Viktor wasn’t a figure skater himself, he could understand most of it from Yurio and now Yuuri.

Yuuri felt embarrassed when Viktor tried to spoon feed him, claiming he could do it himself. Phichit was highly amused by the sight and Yurio look disgusted.

After they were done Phichit brought over a game of Monopoly and suggested a few rounds before heading out.

“Don’t let Viktor be the banker, he cheats,” Yurio warned.

“Yurio, I would never!”

“No, you’d either bribe others to let you win or you’d let Piggy win.” Yurio glared. “I wanna beat him fair and square.”

Yuuri ended up being the banker. During the first round, Viktor ended up in Jail twice and Yurio kept losing money from Viktor’s properties. Phichit managed to win the first round triumphantly.

The second round Phichit played as the bank. This time Viktor didn’t end up in Jail, but he had to give half of his money to Yuuri. Yuuri won the second round.

By the third round Yurio finally managed to win, but only because Yuuri was starting to fall asleep and Viktor had to carry him to bed so they both forfeit. He took it as a half win because forfeits don’t count.

Viktor sent them off before returning to the bedroom where Yuuri was peacefully taking a nap cuddled up close to Makkachin. Viktor’s heart soared above the heavens at the sight.

He wouldn’t mind if this boy he fell so much in love with stayed with him and his poodle in his apartment forever.


End file.
